Tears
by Guest that reads
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame. Artemis and Nightwing comfort each other after the death of Wally. Tears and sadness. T just in case. Don't own YJ.


**I cried so hard during the finale! T_T Not updating Daddy Bats today, too emotional.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Where's Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis, he wanted me to," Barry said. "No. No" She said and started to tear up. "That he loved you." And the tears started streaming down her face and she collapsed. M'gann held her comfortingly.

The Team was all sad. They had lost a member. Wally aka Kid Flash a founding member of The Team and a brother, friend, and boyfriend.

Nightwing felt it sink in. His best friend, no his brother was dead. Wally was gone. He was always there for him. Even though they had fought during The Invasion, they were still family. Nightwing felt tears of his own silently slide down his face.

Nightwing couldn't take the fact that his brother was dead. Wally was one of the people who promised not to leave him. But he broke that promise. The tears kept coming down. He just stared at The Team members present and saw how they were doing. Artemis was taking it the worst. But he understood. Barry and Bart looked really upset. Blue looked off, SB looked down. Kaldur was staring at Night with a sad look in eyes.

They soon boarded the Bioship and left. When they arrived Nightwing disappeared off to Batman's room on The Watchtower. He sat down on the bed and just cried.

Superboy noticed that Nightwing had disappeared. "Where's Wing?" he asked.

The Team hadn't noticed he had left. Artemis looked, still crying, up at Conner "Wing is probably cutting himself off from people like he does when he is upset. He did lose Wally who was like a brother to him. So I will go check on him."

Artemis knew where he would be. She entered the room to see Dick crying. Tears fell down. She had been crying but Dick looker very depressed.

"Hey Dick." She said softly. He looked up, his eyes no longer covered by his mask. He then looked back down. He was holding two pictures. One was of Dick and Wally in costume from when they first met, they had big smiles on their face and they had arms around each other. The second was of The Team, the original 8 and Red Arrow. Wally had one arm wrapped around Artemis's waist and the other ruffling Dick's hair. Dick was by Zatanna they were holding hands and Dick was laughing. Kaldur was simply smiling with Raquel, who was laughing, right by him and Red Arrow was on the other side, smiling because of the happy atmosphere. Megan was in Conner's arms and they were kissing.

How simple it was back then. Artemis walked up to Dick and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Dick threw his arms around her and hugged her. They sat there crying and trying to comfort each other.

Dick finally spoke, "He promised he wouldn't leave me." His voice was soft. "But he is gone, I should have done something. Maybe if I didn't make this stupid plan with you going undercover this would never happen!" More tears streamed down his face.

"Sh, Dick. It's ok. It's not your fault. If you didn't make this plan the world might be under either The Light or The Reaches control. You did fine."

He nods, "Are you ok?"

"I was his Spitfire. I loved him with all my heart, and I don't think I can love anybody else. He was so perfect."

"I know, it is hard, but will you be ok?"

"Not really, but I think I will manage."

"I am gonna leave The Team for a while." Dick said.  
"You are?" Artemis looked up surprised.

"Yeah, I need time away, but I will return. It may be a while though."

"That is fine. I will be rejoining The Team as Tigress."

Dick smiles but it disappears as fast as it came.

"I miss him." Dick said.  
"Me too Dick." Artemis said. "But we have to get traught, like you told me all those years ago."

Dick nods. He then wipes a few tears off Artemis's face.  
"Good luck Artemis. I will come see you, so we can help each other. I know must go tell Kaldur."

Artemis smiled a little. "See you soon?"

"See you soon." Dick said.

At least she knew together Dick and her could get through, this.

_Symbiosi._

**Hope you enjoyed. I am very sad! I cried so hard. Dick and Artemis were crying all throughout their conversation.**

**Please review! **


End file.
